Play Time
by Lemonade Factory
Summary: Tomoyo shows Sakura what she's been hiding from her all these years. Strong Lemon SakuraxTomoyo


**Play Time**

**By, Lemonade Factory**

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS

Second lemon I ever wrote in my entire life. Be nice. Have fun.

--

Tomoyo felt herself get wet at the sight of her beloved Sakura perform her cheer leading routine, covered in a sheen of sweat. She sighed and crossed her legs uncomfortably, trying to ignore the pulsing between her legs.

After practice was over, Sakura was in the locker room when Tomoyo approached her. They were the last people left in the locker room and the doors were locked from the outside so no one would be able to come in. Sakura smiled as she saw her best friend come over and waved a little.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan. Thanks for waiting for me."

Tomoyo smiled lightly and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Sakura-chan, I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and placed it under her skirt, between her legs. Sakura blushed as she felt how wet Tomoyo was through her underwear. Tomoyo watched Sakura's face carefully for any kind of sign. Sakura rubbed Tomoyo through her underwear and Tomoyo moaned appreciatively. Sakura blushed again. She didn't know why, but she wanted to make Tomoyo scream and writhe underneath her, and Sakura also got wet a little just thinking about it. With her goal in mind, Sakura giggled.

"Tomoyo, do you really want this?"

Tomoyo nodded her head and placed Sakura's other hand on one of Tomoyo's breasts. Sakura gave it a squeeze and Tomoyo purred pleasurably. Sakura decided that Tomoyo's panties weren't soaked enough for her liking. She applied pressure to her Tomoyo's entrance and another gush of liquid soaked her underwear and Tomoyo groaned, feeling tortured by her lover's teasing. She grabbed Sakura's shoulders tightly.

"Sakura, my love, you like it rough don't you?"

Sakura nodded quickly, rubbing Tomoyo between her legs once again. Tomoyo moaned loudly and slammed Sakura against a locker, grinding her knee between Sakura's legs, their breasts rubbing together tantalizingly. Sakura screamed out, her head thrown back. Tomoyo ripped off Sakura's shirt and lifted her bra off her breasts, squeezing them both before sucking on one while massaging the other. Sakura moaned, hooking one of her legs behind Tomoyo's hip so that her knee grinded harder against her wet entrance. Tomoyo switched and suckled on her other breast, flicking her nipple with her tongue before lightly blowing on it, watching pleasurably as it hardened into a pink nub.

Not able to take it any further, Sakura pushed her down to the floor, removing Tomoyo's sopping wet panties, flicking her skirt upwards. Spreading out her legs, Tomoyo tangled her fingers in Sakura's soft hair as Sakura faced her wet entrance, shivering in anticipation. Sakura smelled Tomoyo's intoxicating juices and got extremely turned on. Sakura lightly blew on her entrance and Tomoyo moaned. Not waiting any further, Sakura entered two fingers into her and pumped in and out of her slick folds fast. Tomoyo screamed out and tugged Sakura's hair a little, encouraging her to add two more fingers into her. Sakura pulled her fingers out of Tomoyo, licking them clean, before placing a kiss on Tomoyo's nether lips. Then she roughly devoured her, sticking her tongue in and licking up all of her juices. Tomoyo moaned louder, her back arching in pleasure. She released into Sakura's mouth, Sakura licking and swallowing up Tomoyo's sweet nectar.

"Ooooh Sakura...mmmm..that was so good."

Sakura scooted up and sucked on Tomoyo's breasts again, her wet jewel rubbing against Tomoyo's. Tomoyo thrusted up against Sakura and groaned loudly.

"Your turn, honey."

They flipped over and Tomoyo drank Sakura's juices, pinching her clit while she was at it. Sakura yelped and moaned in pleasure. Tomoyo stuck two fingers in Sakura's ass while lapping up her juices. Sakura groaned, wanting more. She released into Tomoyo's mouth and Tomoyo drank it and licked Sakura dry. She went up and sighed happily, her head lying between Sakura's big breasts, resting. Sakura grinned.

"Are you up for more, Tomoyo-chan?"

"I am if you are, sweetie."

"Babe, let's drop by my house first so I can pick up a few toys and then we can go _play_ at your place."

Tomoyo purred, wondering what kind of toys Sakura had.

After they both dressed, they drove over to Sakura's house where she grabbed her backpack and told her father she was going to sleep over at Tomoyo's before hopping into the car and driving to Tomoyo's mansion. They ran into the house, Tomoyo giving specific instructions to her maids and bodyguards to not bother her today. They ran into Tomoyo's soundproof room, locking the door behind them, before Tomoyo pinned Sakura to the door and placing a passionate kiss on Sakura's soft petal lips. Sakura moaned loudly and opened her mouth, letting Tomoyo explore her mouth.

Sakura and Tomoyo both undressed and soon Tomoyo got comfortable on the bed and smirked up at Sakura.

"So what kind of toys do you have with you for show and tell, Sakura?"

"Are you ready for it, Tomoyo. It's going to be a rough and rowdy night because I'm horny as hell for you."

Tomoyo giggled and nodded her head. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's legs and spread them apart before placing a kiss on her nether lips and reaching into her bag and extracting a humongous dildo. Sakura shoved it into Tomoyo's entrance. Tomoyo yelped, her back arching up in great pleasure. Oh god it was so big. Her tight walls closed around the humongous dildo and it filled her completely. Tomoyo groaned, thrusting her hips up a little. Sakura grinned devilishly and pulled out the dildo a few inches before ramming it hard into Tomoyo again. Tomoyo screamed out in pleasure and she met each thrust as Sakura pumped it in and out of her entrance. Tomoyo soon released and Sakura licked up the juices flowing out of the end of the dildo before discarding it on the floor. Sakura turned Tomoyo over and shoved a new dildo up her ass. Tomoyo screamed loudly in pleasure. While she pumped the object in and out of Tomoyo, Sakura brushed her nipples against Tomoyo's back and they hardened pleasantly from the touch. Tomoyo moaned louder and louder. Sakura pulled the dildo out, tossing it on the floor as well. She turned Tomoyo over and kissed her passionately.

Tomoyo sighed in content. What could Sakura do to top what she'd already done? Her question was soon answered as Sakura pulled out what seemed to be an odd invention. It was a fake penis that could vibrate, hanging from the crotch region of a leather underwear. Sakura slipped on the underwear and it looked like she was sporting a huge boner. Turning it on, it vibrated as Sakura entered Tomoyo and fucked her hard and fast. Tomoyo screamed and moaned, all of the pleasure inside of her building up. Gods, what this girl was doing to her. Tomoyo released over and over as Sakura continued to relentlessly thrust into her, the object vibrating in her. Tomoyo released once more before Sakura pulled out of her entrance, turning off the machine and slipping out of the leather underwear, sopping wet with her own juices.

Tomoyo tried to catch her breath as Sakura leaned down and kissed her neck lightly, hugging her tightly.

"Sakura that was amazing!"

"Tomoyo I love you so much that I wanted to screw you till you saw stars."

Tomoyo sighed happily, glad that she risked showing Sakura how much she wanted her. The entire day was wonderful. Tomoyo smirked evilly as she remembered something devious.

"Sakura I also have a surprise for you too. Just wait right there."

Tomoyo entered her bathroom and closed the door as Sakura made herself comfortable on the bed, stark naked. Tomoyo soon came out in an outfit that made Sakura get wet instantly. It was all leather and tight against Tomoyo's body like a second skin. There were holes for her pink nipples to poke out and there was a humongous fake penis hanging from her crotch region that could easily unattach, with the outfit mostly made of leather and straps. Tomoyo walked over and sat on the bed, pulling a surprised Sakura to lie over her lap so her butt was up in the air. Tomoyo smacked Sakura's butt harshly until they were light pink. Then she kissed every inch of Sakura's cheeks before positioning Sakura and, grabbing both of her cheeks, entered her from behind and fucked her senseless. Sakura screamed and moaned, loving the pleasure driving up her spine. Tomoyo exited and flipped Sakura over and entered her entrance and thrusted into her, Sakura meeting each thrust hard. They both moaned and released, screaming out each other's name in rapture.

Panting, Tomoyo took off the outfit and lay naked in Sakura's arms. They both shared a last passionate kiss before both falling asleep.

--

Please review. Some things in this sound ridiculous but it's kinky so I like it. Hope you enjoyed it, if you know what I mean. ;)


End file.
